


Reggie Mantle x Sweet Pea x Reader: Fingers Crossed (smut)

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Requested by: @rocsahltSummary: Hey I was wondering if you could do a one shot or a series where the reader was from the south side or is family with someone from the south side (like Toni’s cousin or something) and both reggie and sweat pea like her and she’s the only person who doesn’t judge the south side but is from the north side (so she goes to school with the gang and is friends with b and v and everyone) and you could add smut too





	Reggie Mantle x Sweet Pea x Reader: Fingers Crossed (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this is like my first actual story since my long assssssss break. It’s gonna be a poly relationship between the reader, Reggie, and SP. Now it’s up to you which Reggie you guys want. I’m doing this based off of S2 Reggie, cuz daddy. You already know what the fuck is gonna happen. A fucking striptease and female masturbation at the end. I’m gonna use my OC’s name, Nova. Sooooo ye, and as much as I don’t like Betty. I had to be nice for this damn story. This is very shitty. I hope this is somewhat decent for you, love.

**Nova’s Pov**

I wouldn’t say being Toni’s cousin was easy, but it wasn’t hard either. Being that we live on opposite sides was definitely a problem. Now I don’t judge anyone from the Southside, considering ya girl was born there, but I do hate it when Toni fucks around because I live on the Northside.Oh my god and don’t get me started on what’s his face. Ehm Sweet Pea, was it? Yeah, that snarky fucker. The fucking nerve he’s got calling me ‘Northside Princess’. I’ll show him a princess. But in all honesty, the kid is kind of cute. Fuck that he’s daddy material. Homeboy could like get it. Oh boy, that leather jacket suits him. You guys think he’d go for a Northside girl? Nah probably not, since he like hates us so much. But can you blame him? We blame everything bad that’s ever happened in Riverdale on them. Not to make anything better, fucking Archie just had to go start shit and lookit where we are now. Thanks, Archiekins. 

**Sweet Pea’s Pov**

Those fucking Northsiders could like really get their heads out of their asses. Those weak ass murders that are happening there isn’t our fault. We literally have no type of business over there whatsoever. Well except me. My business is about 5′3, brown colored shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a really wicked smile. Oh, and her name is Nova. She’s like Toni’s twin but cuter. She’s the only Northsider I’ve learned to tolerate, besides Jughead. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Her laugh is like a melody and her lame jokes are fucking hilarious. Never thought I’d be saying this, but I think I’ve fallen in love with a Northside Girl.

**Nova’s Pov**

Another dreadful day at the wonderful Riverdale High. I hate all of these bitches, except my friends, of course. I almost tackled Veronica and Betty. “Oh my god, guys. I missed you so much.” “Whoa there, babe. How was your weekend in the armpit of Riverdale?” Veronica asked. I sent her a death glare. Not a playful one either. “Ronnie, don’t. And it was great, thank you very much. I’d rather be there than here any day.” She rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Betty cut her off. “Did you see Juggie?” I sighed. Even though Betty and Jughead broke up, she still asks about him. And I feel so bad for her. “Yeah, Betts I did. He’s okay as of now. He still asks about you everytime he sees me.” She smiled a little. “It’s gonna be okay. B. I promise.” I said as I gave her a hug. She sighed. “I know. I just wish that this didn’t have to happen. This stupid killer almost ruined my relationship with you guys. My best friends in the whole world. And he completely shattered my relationship with Jughead. The absolute love of my life. Not to mention he’s a serpent now.” I didn’t want to hear the shit she had to say so I cut her off. “Whoops, time to go to class. Bye babies, see you at lunch!” I screamed down the hall running to my class. Only to bump into Reggie Mantle.

**Reggie’s Pov**

“Whoa there, didn’t know you were so happy to see me,” I said as I looked down at the shorter girl. “Oh fuck. Reggie, why is your chest so hard? I have a whole headache now.” I laughed. She was so cute. “Uh, I work out. Duh. And are you okay? You want some ice?” She chuckled. “I mean compared to that one time a stack of books fell on my head, this is nothing. I’ll be fine, but thank you for offering. That was really sweet of you.” I nodded and grabbed her hand while walking to class. “Whoaaa, what’re you doing?” “We’re going to the same class right? So why not? I mean I can let go of your hand if you want.” “NO. What, no. You’re fine. It’s okay.” She let out a nervous laugh. “Good, because I honestly didn’t want to let your hand go.” 

**Nova’s Pov**

“Good, because I honestly didn’t want to let your hand go.” Oh, Reggie, you can hold whatever you want. “You can hold my hand as long as you want. Except for when we get to our seat because then that would be awkward. Us sitting across from each other with our hands just dangling away? That’s weird.” We both laughed. Reggie wasn’t as much of an asshole like I thought he’d be. He was really cute. I may or may not like him too. I’m in a really fucked up position here. There’s Sweet Pea, Southside Serpent, tall and kind of an asshole, funny, never met anyone more sarcastic than Jughead besides myself and Toni, looks like he’d fuck you crazy but will get you food afterward. And then there’s Reggie, football player, tall hehe, dimples, big hands, funny, sweet, caring, looks like he’s into some kinky ass shit, also looks like he’d fuck you crazy but will cuddle afterward. I can’t just choose between the two, that’s hard. Maybe if I persuade them well enough, they’d be open to a polyamorous relationship.

After school, I asked both boys to meet me at Pop’s. Sweet Pea knows about Pop’s because I’d taken him here multiple times. None of them know that the other is coming, but I bet they’d fuck each other up if I didn’t stop them. I heard the bell ring and their bickering as they entered. I got up and walked towards them. “Boys. Stop it. There’s something I need to talk to you about.” They automatically stopped whatever it was they were arguing about. Then they bombarded me with questions like ‘are you okay? did he do something to you?’ I just grabbed their hands and led them to the booth I was at and motioned for them to sit. “I wanted to tell you guys that I really like the both of you. I honestly cannot choose between the two of you. I like one of you just as much as I like the other. I know that you guys have had your differences in the past. I’m asking you guys if somehow there’s a way you could solve whatever issue it is that you have for the sake of me. Reggie, you only hate Sweet Pea because of whatever it was that Archie put inside your head. You don’t really hate him, do you?” He shook his head no. “I know that you guys don’t know each other as well as I do. So if you agree to eventually have a relationship between the three of us, you’d need to get to know each other. But would you guys maybe wanna be my boyfriends?” “Like at the same time?” Reggie asked. I nodded. hesitantly. “No way. It’s either him or me. You can’t have us both at the same time.” Sweet Pea mumbled. “Like I said earlier, losers. I can’t choose just one of you. So, with that being said. I’ll choose neither of you.” And I walked away.

**Reggie’s Pov**

“Dude, I think she’s hurt.” I ran a hand through my hair. “Look I know that was probably about the craziest thing you’ve ever heard. But maybe we could work this out? For her at least.” He just shrugged. I sighed. “I know what happened was wrong. And you were just trying to defend your town. Archie was wrong to just up and decide it was the Serpent’s fault. Whoever is targeting Riverdale knows way too much about anyone born here. You’ve got no reason being here. And we had no reason to literally vandalize your buildings. So, I’m sorry.” He thought about it for a second and sighed. “Let’s go get this relationship shit started.” And I smiled

**Nova’s Pov**

I really tried. Oh my god, it’s going to be so fucking awkward tomorrow. Maybe that was a stupid thing to do. There was a knock at my door. No one was home so I was forced to get it. Once I opened it, I was totally surprised. “Uh, guys what are you doing here?” “We came to tell you that we’re sorry and we’re willing to try this whole poly relationship thing out.” I’ve never been so hype. I pulled them in and just kinda explain how it worked. “So you’d be dating both of us and we’d all be dating each other?” Sweet Pea asked. I laughed at his confusion. “Exactly. Are you down?” He thought about it for a minute and nodded. I literally leaped into their laps. “Good! Because if you guys would’ve said no then you wouldn’t be able to fuck me, now would you?” Boy, were they speechless. “Come on boys. Don’t flake out on me now. Or would you rather watch?” I mumbled as I stood up. They were staring so intently as I took off my shirt revealing my breast. 

**_I almost fell in love with you_ **

**_After the club last night_ **

**_They don’t know what you do (Oh)_ **

**_Money’s gon’ treat you right_ **

I ran my hands over my breasts, as I proceeded to trail my hands to the hem of my pants. Unbuttoning them as slowly as I could. I could hear their breathing getting harder. Sliding down my bottoms and kicking them to the side, I smirked at their faces. Mouths wide open and eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

**_Girl don’t act like you changed_ **

**_When we both know you can’t_ **

**_And I know you love me_ **

**_‘Cause I think you’re lovely_ **

I started swaying my hips to the beat. Running my hands down my thighs and through my hair. Twisting and twirling to the song. I turned around and gave them a full view of what I got.

**_Girl check my coat (baby won’t you check my coat)_ **

**_Drop that ass on the floor (drop that ass on the floor)_ **

**_See you move on that pole (way you move on that pole)_ **

**_Baby look at you go (baby look at you go)_ **

I shimmied my way into the chair across from the boys. Giving them a good view of my pussy. I spread my legs wide enough so I could slide my hand between them. My fingers made its way to the slippery slit and squeezed in between them. I rubbed the little bundle of nerves and moaned at how good it felt. When I looked at the boy in front of me, they had their hand in their pants pumping up and down. That only made me wetter. I slipped in two finger fingers and began plunging in and out, getting faster by the second. My moans began getting louder and louder. I could hear the boys’ moans as the kept pleasuring themselves. The feeling of intensity kept growing inside of me. My breathing getting faster and heavier, as I got closer to my orgasm. It felt like a truck had hit me. “Oh my fucking god.” I breathed out. “I know.” Reggie and Sweet Pea mumbled. I slipped on the t-shirt I had on and flopped in between my boyfriends. “Next time you boys will be doing the work,” I said as I sprawled out on them. “It would be our pleasure.”


End file.
